The Renagaide
by draken14142
Summary: I'm a Renagaid... I run, They try to get me back, simple and easy.But... Its hard to be a clone... I should know, I am one..I grow along the way with new friends haha Funny hm? Well read to find out SEQUELL TO MY CURRENT STORY! THIS IS YEARS LATER AFTER MASTER OF WHIRLPOOL, FRIEND OF POKEMON! Also, this story is gonna be slowly updated cuz school...
1. Chapter 1

* pathway* *? point of veiw*

I run as fast as I can, I can see my own breath, 'I'm almost out!' My bright blue and green eyes brighten up as I see the light. I run right out of the tunnel, into the light and into my freedom, at least that's what I thought.  
I continue running, already knowing that the Renegade Team is after me. I run into something, no make that a someone. I fall down and I look up to see who I had ran into, I ran into a little boy, his bright blonde hair that is wild and spiky hurts my eyes somewhat.

"Are you okay?" I glare at the boy, I hate humans after all, who wouldn't if they had gone through what I had... As I take a deep breath I smell one something and I push the kid out of the way, taking a flamethrower on my stumic and I growl at the person who has did it, Diko, the leader of the Renegade's Squad stands before me in all his Houndoom glory.  
I growl as the rest of his team members appear next to him. Kido, a Arcanine, Flame, a Houndour, Growl, a Flareon, and the right paw pokemon a Charmeleon named Scar. This is the Renegade team, they are the executioners, the retrieval team, and the team that will kill you if you resist on going back...  
"We are here to take you back Renegade!" Diko growls at me as he says this so I glare and I hear a small gasp from the kid that I had pushed down and taken the flamethrower for.  
I glare at them all now, my pupils narrow into slits. My mismatched eyes scan them over. MY darker orange striped flame tipped tail moves left and right in a angered motion. This team of pokemon, they where named the Renegade team because I always manage to escape, but this time, I know they were ordered to either bring me back alive, or kill me me if I resist. My name is Renegade too.

I take a deep breath as I jump in the air, a icy blue ball appears in my mouth as I open it, I hit Kido with the Ice Beam freezing him in place. Flame lunges at me and tail glows blueish white as I start to rotate in a circle. I hit the Houndour unside the head with DragonTail. HE goes crashing into the ground and I see that he is out cold as I land on the ground. I see that Scar and Diko are gone and Growl is now running at me, he uses flamethrower and I dodge it. My left paw starts to spark as I charge Thunder Punch. I run at Growl and he runs at me. I hit him upside the head with my Thunder Punch, knocking him out cold too. All of the renegades are low leveled except Scar and Diko, they are in the strongest in the Renegades. I hear a scream and I turn around to see the boy pinned down by Diko and Scar grins at me.

"I would give up if I-" Scar is suddenly pushed down by a new pokemon, My eyes widden when I see a strange looking umbreon, Its paws are two shades of blue and they glow, his rings are blue also, but his eyes are what set me off, one eye (his left eye) is pure red while his other eye (his right eye) is a mix of both red and blue. The Umbreon throws Scar into a tree and I stand there frozen, too scared to move as the Umbreon jumps away from Diko when Diko goes to use icefang on the Umbreon.  
"Weak..." Diko roars in madness as he growls at the mysterious Umbreon.

"DIE YOU BASTARD! " I snap out of my transe as Scar runs at the Umbreon intending to kill him. I run at the Charmeleon and I get in the way of his Slash attack. I glare at him as he Slashes my stomic drawing some blood, okay, not some but a lot of blood.  
"I won' let you harm the kid! Nor that Umbreon Bastard!" I flinch in pain as Scarbites into my neck and I go limp. I'm tossed into the ground bleeding and the Charmeleon grins as he looks at me watching my life end.  
Scar walks up to me placing a foot on my neck. "Its abbout time a worthless clone like you die Renegade." I don't move and my tail glows again. I hit him on his blind side where his left eye is missing, with DragonTail. Scar is sent flying in the air and I open my eyes. I jump in the air and rappidly hit him with dragontail.  
I look down at Scar as Diko is thrown my way, uncontoucie with his nose shreded.  
I look behinde me and I the little boy is standing up. "you can talk?" i stare at the boy as the Umbreon starts to walk away.  
"You can understand me huh?..." The boy pulls something out of his poket and I see that it is a potion for pokemon and he walks up to me as spreys it on my cuts I have. I don't feal the sting either. The Umbreon looks back at the boy and I.  
"My name is Curuneko.. What is your's Charmandertwo?" I blink as I look at the strange Umebreon.  
"They call me renegade..." Curuneko nods and disapears in a flash.

"My name is Takashi by the way! I was on my home from school when ya ran into me!"

I blink as I look at Takashi. 'Why does he look famillure? I-I don't know why, He just... Does...' **( **_LOL this is Naruto's son! This is just evil ol' me making a sequle to my first pokemon naruto cross over! I though t I mnight do a littlw for fun_ _**) **_

* * *

**_And CUT! I posted two new stories on the same day! Holly Tartorus! WHoa, must be the end of the world..._**


	2. Goddamn Writers block

**OKAY hello my readers, this is darken14142 here! So for all of those who had read my stories, I love you guys for that, but Hopnestly, I think I need some help, I need someone to help me get back into the mood of stories! Any help would be nice okay ? I really love typing stories and new chapters. so Yeah, I might become a writer when I'm older. I doubt if I were going to get any books sold... oh well, im a terrible writer anyhow**

**So yeah... Sorry! If you want, u guys could PM what u think i should make into chapter, as in, a little snippet of a chapter! it would help alot... Im sorry for all of my loyal readers T^T *feels guilty* I-I need to go to emo corner now bye... dont forget, u can Review and PM me okay? I dont mind hahaha**

**ALLSO THAT REMINDS ME! For all of my loyal reveiws ( Mostly the IrishWriter not trying to favor him/her its just that he helps me outr sometimes hahahah) **

**I love all of your reviews! Even the flames too hahA SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME ANY OF THIS!**


	3. Meeting Takashi's father

I cautiously walk with the boy, Takashi, walk on all fours, not how normal Charmanders walk, then again, I'm not normal... I look up at Takashi, His ever so spikey blonde hair spikes everywhere, his bright blue eyes looking around, I sigh and shake my head, he hears me sigh.

"What's wrong Reni?" I blink and look at him. He grins in response, he then looks ahead and grins more. "Hurry up Reni! We're in my back yard now!" He now runs away, I stop, and try to decide if I want to follow this...human...

'Should I? Or should I get as far away from this place, just so THEY can't find me...' I sigh, I hear Takashi should 'Reni' And I just decide to follow, never know if I can swipe some food before I go... heh.

I see a Jolteon, it seems to be blind in one eye that has scar over it. It sees me and watches me as if I'm his prey. I see two Charizards, both sleeping in the yard, one is Black and Red, the other is the normal coloring, I watch them warily. I see a Ryperior, and a Salamance, both ressilling eachother while a Tyranotar watches them. I look at Takashi now, he seems to be comphertable about them... 'Why are there so many big pokemon here...' Takashi looks at me as we reach the front of the house.

"Reni, stay here... got it?" I nod, I sit down and sigh. I notice that Jolteon from earlier walking up to me. 'Why do I have a bad feeling?!'

"Why are you here?" I hear a gravelly old voice, I look at the Jolteon.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" The JOlteon sweatdrops and mumbles something about a 'Kakashi'

'What's a Kakshi?' I sigh and I look at the Jolteon in his eye(s?) "I'm waiting for that human to get back..." The next thing I know I'm pinned to the ground by the Jolteon, who is growling and fangs are sparking from electricity.

"STAY AWAY FROM TAKASHI! GET OUT OF HERE OR ELSE!" I glare at him.

"I will do as I please bastard." This commentr pisses off the Jolteon, I feel a sharp pain in my neck, I growl and my eyes narrow, they grow colder and kick Jolteon off, I look at him, I growl, I feel the cooling sensation in my mouth and I go to open my mouth, but the Jolteon had lunged at me, pinning me down, forcing my mouth closed. The ice beam in my mouth grows and grows, my tail glows blueish-white, I smack the Jolteon on his blind side, ending him flying into the red and black charizard's stomic, waking both charizards from thier sleep. The ice beam freezes the top of my mouth and I flinch, I try to open my mouth, but can't its frozen shut. I growl, but its muffled from the ice, I know that if I can't open my mouth, I'm doomed. I keep my eyes closed and I focas on the ice, picturing it shrinking, becoming a small but powerfull ice bullet ball. I feel as if the ice is meltng, I grin as a small ice pellet from the ice. I breath in deeply using my nostrals, my chest puffs out from the excess air n my body, the jolteon had gotten over from the slam he had been given viva dragon tail. He runs at me and when he gets close enough I open my a little, just enough for the small pellet of ice to fly out, and I use the exesse air in my body and blow it out, the pellet hits the jolteons forhead, he slowly starts to freeze up by his third step, he is almost completely covered in ice.

Takashi and his father had finally came outside, just to see me finish the battle up against Jolteon. "JOLT?!" Takashi and his father shout out, they run to the frozen jolteon, I see his father's cold look as he walks up to jolt."Jolt..." Takashi's father wispers, the regular colored Charizard stands up and walks up to Takashi and his father and waves his tail sugestivly, Takashi notices and nods, the charizard melts the ice and Jolt is freed from the ice. Jolt looks up at Takashi's father. "N-Naruto... I-I'm sorry I fail..." With those words said, Jolt falls uncontous, Takashi's father growls now, he looks at me, his eyes are cold, I back up from him. 'Th-That look... I-I have to get away from him...'

Naruto stands up, his hands clenched as fists, his bangs hid his eyes, Takashi looks at his dad. "Dad... H-He didn't ean to hurt Jolt!" Naruto walks up to me slowly, I get on all fours again, I jump back, but I jump back into the Red and Black Charizard, I look up scared, those cold... uncaring red eyes... I gulp Naruto had gotten even closer, and before I could register what is happenening, the red and black CHarizard picks up, I struggle, my eyes dialate, I start to see things, the doctors walking up to me with a need again, me being held down, An icebeam forms in my mouth out of fear induced illusions, I release the icebeam, it hits the red and black Charizard's neck and face, freezing those parts, the charizard drops me, I run as fast as I could, too scared to even notice Takashi shouting 'Reni come back' I ignore everything, I just run and run faster.

* * *

** And break! Alright I did this chapter because I wanted to get his posted and the music i was playing was perfict for this ALSO! SPRRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES! GRAMMAR HATES ME!  
**


End file.
